


Kiss Me

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Mad Love [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love, cuteness, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Bonnie and Damon share their first kiss. Mad Love Series part 7





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is super short, but cute.

"I love you, Bon," Damon whispered, his face nuzzled into the mentioned girl's neck. The two were cuddled up on their couch watching whatever was on the tv. It was interesting enough to keep their attention, but not enough to actually know what was going on.

"I know, Damon." The girl muttered back, eyes never leaving the screen.

"No, I mean seriously; I love you." The dark haired man sat up. He turned to face her, looking more serious than usual.

"And I love you," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes. Her housemate groaned and grabbed the remote, turning off the television.

"No, you aren't getting me. I'm actually in love with you." Damon admitted, standing up in front of her. She scrunched her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"What are you talking about, Salvatore?" The witch questioned, standing in an attempt to reach his level. She fell short, of course.

"I've given this a lot of thought, and I'm in love with you, Bonnie Bennett. Romantically." The ex-vampire declared, throwing his hands in the air. "Because every time I picture my future, you are in it. Because when I think back to my happiest moments, you are there. Because when I roll over in the middle of the night I see your face, and that calms me. I keep trying to picture Elena because I didn't want to feel this way. But when I marry Elena in my thoughts, it is really you. It's you I want to be with. And I know, I am probably ruining our entire friendship by saying this. So you can hate me, I can move out, we can never speak again, which would break my heart, but I needed you to know."

Bonnie stood in front of Damon in complete shock. Her best friend of several years just admitted to being in love with her. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth had opened to form a little 'o' as she stared at the taller man. His facial expression was one he wore in very serious times. The light-hearted mood was gone.

"Oh, Damon." She whispered gently, catching his eyes. "I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid of losing you. But, I'm in love with you too." 

"Well, in that case, can I kiss you?" Damon murmured, leaning in closer to Bonnie's face.

"Yes, yes you can." The witch consented, closing her beautiful green eyes and raising her head up to him.

Damon leaned forward and pressed his lips to his best friend's. As first kisses go, it was perfect. Even if all either one could taste was their movie night popcorn. It was perfect because it took long enough to happen. What happened next was a second, fifth, and eighth kiss and the start of a lovely relationship.


End file.
